


It's Already Too Late

by EdensWishingWell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Pure angst nothing else, this was written for a class assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdensWishingWell/pseuds/EdensWishingWell
Summary: Karl leaves a note before he heads off.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	It's Already Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> i should be working on my blood god!tommy au but here we are. have some feels.

_ If you’re reading this, it’s already too late. _

He wiped tears from his eyes on his hoodie sleeve, relishing in its warmth and smell.

_ I tried to fix everything. Go into the past and future and try and fix things. But every time I do I lose more and more memories and one day I won’t remember you two, but I have to keep trying. _

Sapnap rolled over on the bed, making Karl curl around the note so if he had awoken he wouldn't see it. When he was sure he was still asleep, he continued writing with teary eyes.

_ I’m gonna miss you two so much. I won’t even know what I’m missing, but I know I will. I’ll never be able to forget you two, not fully. Nobody can keep the feeling of love I have for you from me. The both of you. _

He looks at the bed, Quackity and Sapnap curled around each other in their sleep. He should be there, curled up and warm in his husband’s embrace, but here he is.

_ Maybe I’ll see you in one of the timelines I’ll travel to. Maybe we’ll meet in another life and all fall as deeply in love as we did in this life. I hope we do. I never want to stop loving you two. But I have to do this. I’m the only person who can stop what’s going to happen before it happens. _

_...I went to the future once. The only memories of us were skewed and nothing like us. Quackity, you’d HATE what they thought of you. Sap, they said you slept alone in a massive bed because of your ego or something… how far can they get from the truth? Ranboo had a descendant, but… He was horrible. Lost his mind. I can’t let that happen. I can’t let what I saw happen. I can’t live knowing those four people died and I could have stopped it somehow. _

_ That’s why I have to do this. _

_ To keep people from getting hurt. _

_ Please understand. Please know no matter what I love you both. _

_ I’ll try to never forget you. I don't make any promises. I could barely remember my name last time. I never know what I’ll forget next. _

_ Whenever you’re reading this, I ask you don't forget me. The future I saw… I was gone. Don't let them forget me- don't let me be erased from history. That’s all I want. If you’re mad at me, and you hate me when you read this, just know I’m sorry. But this is all I ask. _

He looks over at Quackity and Sapnap one more time.

_ I love you two. _

He puts the note in the last place they’d look for him if he went missing, in his library. Then, he stepped downstairs and left to fix what he could.

Sapnap and Quackity found his note and the room filled to the brim with notebooks and memories, and they cried.


End file.
